Adventure Time Highschool
by LiEl0098
Summary: Fionna, PB, and Marceline are students of The university of Ooo. With a sudden arrival of 'Star students', will they Survive this schoolyear full of Fangirls and Bullies? Links to the pictures of characters inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Minna-san~~!**

**I did an Adventure time Fanfic cause, There aren't many fanfics here about Marceline.**

**So~ I decided to make a Marcelee Fanfic~!**

**Okay, for those who think Adventure Time is just a cartoon, HA! You fool!**

**Check out zerochan . net and search Adventure Time, you'll see how awesome they would look in anime version!**

**Here! I'll give ya links (just copy and paste em')**

**Finn:** **zerochan****.net/1091804**

**Fionna:zerochan .net /1105675**

**Marceline: zerochan . net/1111439**

**Marshal lee:zerochan .net/864560**

**Lady rainicorn:zerochan .net/1091881**

**Princess Bubblegum:zerochan .net/754844**

**Prince Gumball (was that right?) :zerochan** **.net/754852**

**Ok! Enough chit-chat!**

**On with the story!**

***~*XXXX*~***

**~Fionna P.O.V~**

"Bubblegum! Hurry up!" I shouted at her door.

"Coming, coming, I just need some more make-up~!" I heard her say.

I twitched, I don't mean to sound bad but, I hate Make-up…..and the time it takes for Bubblegum to put it on.

Finally, she came out proud-looking. "how do I look?" she asked posing, she was wearing a pink Hanging blouse, and a pink fluffy skirt.

"You look….Fine" I said eyeing her. "Aww come on! Well, at least it's better than your Blue T-shirt and jean shorts~" she teased.

I blushed and walked off "Let's just go, Marceline is going to kill us if we keep her waiting ya know…"

She giggled and said "okay~"

We walked over to the vampire's house.

"What took you so long?" She asked pointing her bass at us.

She wore a Red and black sleeve top, pants and brown boots.

I looked at Bubblegum , who had a sheepish grin.

"Bonnibell here was spending too much time with make-up.." I pointed at her face.

Marceline gave a sigh and walked pass us "ok, fine, PB , next time don't put too much make-up on your face" she stopped "It makes you ugly"

"Oi! Don't say that to me! I'm not ugly Am I ?" She said looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Y-yeah….sure" I said as I followed Marceline.

The princess huffed "Meanies.." she said following, Marceline laughed and I giggled a bit.

We saw a large car pass by, a limousine I think.

Marceline whistled "Woah, that was one cool ride…"

Bubblegum looked at the direction the car was going. "I think it was headed for school…."

I stopped in my tracks. "woah wait a minute…."

Marceline looked at me confused "what is it Fionna?"

"does that mean…there are new students?" I said.

"well, yeah, It's obvious isn't it?" Marceline said walking past me.

"…OH~ I get what ya mean…." PB said smirking.

Marceline stopped walking. "Huh?"

"Normal students don't enter a school through a limousine, sooo~" she playfully skipped forward.

"We have Star classmates!" PB said pumping her fist to the air.

Marceline was staring blankly at Bubblegum. "Star what?"

"Star classmates! You know! Superstars who attend a normal school?" She said.

"…..I think you watch too much Anime Bubblegum.." Marceline said dragging PB to school. "Let's go Fionna."

"Sure, coming." I cant stop thinking that something bad is going to happen…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh well, It's just new classmates… what could possibly go wrong?

***~*XXXX*~***

**So? How was my story Adventure time fans? Hope you like it everyone~, Enjoy~~**

**PLEASE REVIEW~! **

***~*LiEl0098*~***


	2. Super stars arrive

**Hey Guys~!**

**Did you guys like the links I gave?**

**If you saw the pictures….**

**I know you would agree that Finn is H-O-T.**

**And if you didn't , check it out dude!**

**The links were in the 1****st**** chapter!**

***cough* Enough explanations of how they look….**

**Let's continue to the story~!**

**P.S: How many people read the fanfictions here (in Adventure Time)? **

***sigh* I'm a bit paranoid on how popular will this story be…NO! I MUST THINK POSITIVE! ((Please do not mind this message. I'm acting like a idiot here))**

***~*XXXX*~***

**~Marceline's P.O.V~**

PB was skipping happily towards school, and Fionna was thinking about something.

"oi, what's wrong Fionna?" I whispered to my blond-headed friend.

Fionna looked up and said "Do you have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

I blinked "something….bad? why would you ask?" I asked curiously.

She stared at the building of our school "I cant help feeling that there's something bad …."

I Patted her back "Don't worry 'bout it girl, I'm sure we can handle chaos." Then I pulled the PB's hair.

"Am I right PB?" I said tugging her hair, hard. She sweat dropped "s-sure…."

"Okay then…." I looked at my watch and smirked.

"Were late in 3….2….."

.

.

.

.

A beep was heard.

"WERE LATE!" Fionna and PB ran towards school lightning fast.

I was left there chuckling and saying to myself "Yep, we can definitely survive chaos."

.

.

.

**~Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V~**

Me and Fionna were racing towards school.

"Why does Marceline keep us getting late!" I said running as fast as I can to catch up with Fionna.

"Oh! Like you didn't take long to wear make-up!" she said glaring at me.

I pouted "Hey! A girl needs to wear make-up you know!" I said running past her.

She twitched "Oi, I'm a girl."

"Well then…you're a tomboy!" I said running faster, If it was even possible.

"Hey! Wait up PB! Fionna!" I looked up and Marceline was hovering above us.

I huffed "H-hey! No fair Marceline!"

Marceline stuck out her tongue "I'm a vampire, I can do what I want"

Fionna sweat dropped and stopped running "Time-out guys! I'm tired!" she said plopping down under a nearby tree.

"But were going to be late!" I said still running.

Marceline floated down beside Fionna and looked at me. "Watch out for an obstacle!"

"A wha-" I got cut off, and hit a tree hard in the face.

"Ouch…that's gotta hurt…." Marceline smirked.

"B-Bubblegum! Are you ok!" Fionna said running to me.

"I see stars~" I said staring out to space, while she was shaking me.

Marceline laughed "Looks like she passed out!"

"Marceline!" Fionna shouted.

"Fine, fine, I'll help…" she said sitting down, next to me.

She smacked my forehead with a book. "Wake up dummy."

"uhh…..what just happened?" I said, still feeling dizzy.

"hey! That wasn't nice Marceline!" Fionna said with a glare.

Marceline looked away whistling "Well~, she IS awake now…"

I stood up again "oh shoot! Were late!"

Fionna sweat dropped "You just realized that now?"

Marceline floated away "I don't know 'bout you guys, but I don't wanna risk another hour for detention…."

Me and Fionna blinked "Oh shoot! Were gonna be in detention!" We said as we followed Marceline while running slowly.

**~Fionna's P.O.V~**

There it is again…

The crazy feeling that something bad is going to happen….

What is it? What's gonna happen?

I was interrupted by Marceline asking "Hey, thinking about that again?"

I blinked and looked up "Oh, yeah…It's been bothering me for a while now-"

"Were here!" PB shouted, cutting me off and pumping her fists up.

We saw A LOT of girls outside of the school.

"Woah, look at all the people.." PB said.

Marceline walked forward to some girls. "Hey, can you guys explain the commotion?" She asked.

One of the girls squeaked "There are some Super stars coming to the school today!"

And another shouted "Yeah! And our classes will be delayed until 12:00 in the afternoon!"

A girl added " Isn't that great?"

Marceline, PB and I went stiff…..All of that running for nothing.

"A-anyway….." PB said. "Let's check out what's this all about.."

We nudged our way out to the front, and saw the Limousine coming.

"Hey, Isn't that the Limousine we saw earlier?" Marceline said pointing toward the said vehicle.

PB nodded in excitement "Oh cool~! 'Super stars' in our school!" she said closing her eyes to day dream.

I sweat dropped and saw that the Limousine already parked.

I saw Marceline smirking. "What are you planning Marceline….."

She gave a playful smirk "Oh~ Nothing~" I sweat dropped and looked at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was screaming with the Fan girls. "PB, can you stop screaming!"

She giggled "Sorry about that Marceline."

Finally, the manager went out the Limo, and said "Hello Ladies~" in a flirty tone.

All of the girls stuck their tongue and protested "Where are the 'Superstars'?"

"Alright then! First we will introduce them , so to those who don't know them. And then we will let them out." The Manager said.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Pfff….what a way to get us waiting…"

I looked at the Limousine…

Why is this feeling bugging me?

**~Finn's P.O.V~ ( I made his attitude different from his usual attitude, Hope you like it though)**

I was irritated…..does that producer need to talk first and let us out later?

"This is boring…" Marshall said sitting upside down. "Why are we even going to a commoner's school!" he said.

"It's fine going to a commoner's school….." Prince Gumball said "Just beware of the Fan girls." He sweat dropped.

I looked outside the Limousine, there were a lot of fangirls and our manager was still speaking endlessly.

I hope this school's got something interesting though.

***~*XXXX*~***

**I fail at writing ….. anyway, I hope you guys had fun reading this.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (If you feel like it)**


	3. Gang members

**Hiya guys….**

**Sorry for the late update. I just got a stroke of bad-luck yesterday.**

**Anyway~**

**Please enjoy the Fanfic!**

**/..^.0o0.^..\**

**^Fionna's P.O.V^**

23 minutes….it's been 23 minutes since that Manager was talking!

"Ugh…I cant take this useless waiting, I'm going to the classroom." I said collapsing to my knees.

Marceline picked me up "Just wait a bit , the manager-guy is almost done."

Bubblegum was chewing on some pocky. "Want some? You must be hungry~" she said waving a piece at me.

"Gimme' that " I said snatching it from her hands and munching on it grumpily.

Bubblegum chuckled "Grumpy much?" I glared at her saying 'Don't piss me off today'

Marceline snapped us back to reality "Heads up. They're letting them out." I listened to the manager attentively. Bubblegum did the same, only, she was screaming like crazy.

"We now present to you, the Hot superstars all the way from Hollywood…" I heard Marceline twitch and whispered "Just let the guys out already.."

" Finn, Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball!" he said, letting the boys get out of the Limousine.

The shrieks became louder and louder, but I noticed PB wasn't screaming along.

"What's up? Aren't they _gorgeous _like you imagined PB?" I said waving a hand at her face.

She stuttered out a reply "C-Come with m-me for a sec…" she said dragging me and Marceline to the back.

And I saw the one called Finn look at us awkwardly.

**^Finn's P.O.V^**

I looked at my side, I saw a girl that looked exactly like me being dragged away.

"Dude, are you okay?" Gumball said looking worried.

I snapped out of my trance "Oh, I'm fine Bro."

Marshall looked annoyed "Sheesh, the girls here never know how to shut up." He said showing his fake smiles to some girls, which made them faint.

Gumball gave a nervous smile "Don't say that, if it weren't for our fans, we wouldn't have gotten here….right?" he said turning to me.

"Hmm? Oh, sure." I said, looking around for the girl I saw earlier.

Marshall noticed me and smirked "Oh? And it seems that our little boy became a victim of 'Love-at-first-sight'?"

My face heated up and I snapped at him "Wh-what? That's not L-like me!"

Marshall laughed "You're stuttering Li'l boy."

"Don't call me little boy!" I said my face becoming redder.

Gumball pulled us together "Now,now, no fighting at a new school." He said grinning.

Marshall twitched "Dude, you sound like my mother."

"Same here." I added with a blank tone.

Gumball just chuckled. "No problem, you guys aren't gonna get dates anyway, so I'll just stand as a 'Mother' for now~."

I jolted up and said "Hell no!"

Marshall smacked him on the head "Think straight man! We _will _get some dates!"

Gumball clutched his head. "ow, I was just joking guys…"

Marshall and I said at the same time "You better be."

We reached the stage as we sat on the special chairs they gave us, and they began explaining why we were here.

"This is going to be a long day…." Gumball muttered.

"Agree." Marshall replied blankly.

**^Bubblegum's P.O.V^**

I pulled Marceline and Fionna to the back of the school.

Marceline stood up and gave me a glare "What the hell was that for?"

Fionna sat down and said, "Alright, what is it PB?"

I sighed and said "You mean you guys don't know them?"

They both replied "What about them?" Seriously, these girls need to be updated more.

"Those three are the rumored leaders of a powerful gang in this district!" I shouted horrified.

Marceline face palmed "They are JUST rumors you know, well, it's not that I like that 'Stars' anyway."

Fionna giggled "Do you mean you're scared of them?"

I heated up because of embarrassment "No! I'm just worried about the poor souls who-"

"Cut it out Bubblegum and say the truth." Marceline snapped at me.

I huffed "Fine, but you guys are never going to believe this!" I cheered at the end.

Fionna gave me a look saying 'well? What is it'. While Marceline rolled her eyes and gave me a look that says 'What's so damned important?'.

I sighed, "Were part of the 2nd feared gang, I don't know their name correctly but we were forced to join…." I trailed off, waiting for their reaction.

.

.

.

.

"YOU WHAT?" They both shout at me.

"I-I'm sorry! I was powerless!" I said bowing .

Marceline rubbed her temples "What's wrong with you!"

Fionna calmed down, "Well, at least they don't know were enemies…"

I dragged them to the stage where we saw the 'Stars' signing autographs and stuff.

"This is what I meant by 'Something bad happening'" Fionna muttered.

There was a moment of silence.

"We should really trust your instincts more , huh" I replied

"WELL YOU GUYS DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Fionna snapped.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Marceline patted Fionna's head.

I blinked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Marceline being nice? AAAHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Marceline smacked me.

**/..^.o0o.^..\**

**So how was the chapter~?**

**Review~**

**It makes me forget my bad luck yesterday. T_T**

**Any way~ Ja Ne~! (Bye bye!)**


	4. Seating arrangement

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**School is just so annoying T_T.**

**Ok! On to the story!**

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Fi? Fionna? FIONNA!"

"I-I'm up , I'm up!" I frantically sat straight up upon hearing Princess BG's voice.

PB sweatdropped while Marceline snickered "The damned conference you hate so much is done."

I gulped "How long have you been waking me up?"

PB and Marceline looked at each other, then at me. "30 Minutes."

"And the classes have already started for"—PB looked at her watch—"10 Minutes."

Marceline sighed "Awaiting Fi's outburst in 3….2…1…."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME! WERE LATE AND THE ONLY ONES THAT ARENT IN THE CLASSROOM! CAN YOU BELIEVE THE FACE THAT OUR SENSEI WILL MAKE?" I screeched and dragged them towards the hallway.

"Uhh, do you not now the meaning of waking-up?" PB stated.

I shrugged "Ok, well, at least half of this thing is my fault. I AM a sleepy head sometimes…"

"Correction….._always~_" Marceline said while smiling evilly.

I glared at her "DON'T RUB IT IN."

We walked to the front of the classroom door.

"I'm scared of Sensei…" PB shivered.

"She ain't that bad." Marceline said calmly.

"Yeah, that's because she's AFRAID OF YOU!" I shouted.

Marceline shrugged it off, while PB was putting her ear near the door.

"Shhh…their talking about something.." she said.

We joined PB in _listening_ to what's happening in the classroom.

"Here we have the new students…." Sensei said.

I flinched "Y-You're kidding me right?" I murmured while leaning in closer to the door.

"Is anyone absent?" she says, although I cant hear her voice clearly…

"Ouch! Fionna! Stop leaning in!" PB says, grumbling.

Marceline stood behind us snickering.

"Oh, I know who's absent…." Somebody says inside.

Suddenly the door went open, leaving me and PB hitting the cold hard floor.

"O-Ouch…" I wince.

"F-Fionna…you're heavy…." Oh, I'm on top of her.

Marceline giggled "Knew it…..the door did open~"

I look up to see sensei with the most annoyed face, our classmates laughing, and the three guys looking dumbfound.

I groaned as Marceline helped me up. "Thanks…." I murmured.

Sensei tapped her foot. "Well?"

"Sorry, we were late _maa'm_…" PB says quietly

"what was that?" she said.

"Cant you hear right? Sheesh, she said were late. Get it straight old-lady." Marceline states.

Sensei clears her throat, she really doesn't want to mess with Marceline.

"Anyway, go back to your seats, we'll get on with class….." she murmurs. Hah, lucky we have Marceline with us.

We sit back to our respective places.

"Anyway, lets see….the only available seats are next to those three…Finn, seat next to Fionna, Marshall, next to Marceline.."—Marceline groans—"and Gumball next to Bubblegum."

I look over to PB, she was still day-dreaming about that Gumball guy sitting next to her.

I look at the three dudes.

One was smirking at Marceline seductively (Eww.), One was smiling warmly to PB (Again, Eww.) and the last one who looked like my twin was staring blankly at me…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

….and he looks weird.

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Done!**

**Well, I gotta go now so, **

**REVIEW~!**

**It makes me motivated~**


	5. Ashley?

**Yo Minna-san!**

**Missed me?...**

**Yeah, I guess not =_="**

**Anyway I'm here with another chapter of my infamous story!**

**My message to those who reviewed:**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE CRAZY! YOU REVIEWERS MAKE MY DAY! (but I'm sorry if I update SOOOO late…)**

**Reminder: '**' means a Japanese word, find out it's meaning at the end of the chappie~**

**ON TO THE STORY! **

**Funny quote: '**_**A conscience is what hurts when all your other parts feel so good.'**_

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Finn-sama! Will you eat with us today?"

"Sorry but I—"

"Fiii~iin! Will you go out with me after-school?"

"Umm, sorry but I have no interest in getting a g—"

"Kyaaa! Finn-sama! Would you marry me!"

I sighed, this is what I hated the most when I'm in public. Girls go crazy like hell over me…

Luckily , I saw Marshall and PG pass by us and I managed to get some 'help'.

Marshall chuckled and said to the girls "Why waste time on him? There's a kick-ass hot boy standing right behind you!"

The moment the girls heard his voice, they all went to him, asking the same questions they asked me earlier.

"I wanted help but, I didn't mean insult me in the process!" I hissed at Marshall.

PG smiled " well aren't you glad to get some time off those fangirls?"

I mumbled something and stood up from my seat. I saw the Fionna girl talking with her friends, PG realized I was staring at her immensely.

"Found a new love I see?" I heard him chuckle, I quickly turn scarlet and walked towards the cafeteria. "come on, let's eat already…." I murmured.

He smiles again and calls over Marshall.

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Marceline's P.O.V**

"Marceline! Don't start another war here!" Bubblegum shouts as I throw raw foods at random people, getting them pissed as they throw back food too.

I pout and respond "Hah! Like I care, I mean, that Ashley girl started it all you know!" I said pointing at her.

Ashley smirks and huffs "Well, well, well, look who's mad at me just because I took her BF away?"

I felt myself catch on fire "Oh it's on girl!" I hissed.

You're probably thinking why I hated her. Well, it starts like this:

She is annoying.

She is arrogant

She cheated on my boyfriend, ash.

and SHE . IS . ANNOYING .

I hated her to the core. I mean, who talks to you so that she can brag on how she managed to snatch your BF from you? She does.

We started war again , this time in the cafeteria. What punishment would the principle would offer today? like I care at least.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Aww man!" I whine as I walk to the cafeteria. "Why do did they leave me on the way to the cafeteria? I hope the specials for today hasn't run out yet…." I mumble with a sigh.

I bumped unto someone's back and I stepped back a bit and then mumble a sorry.

I look up to see the guy, who happens to be the one who stared at me awkwardly in the classroom and just happens to be my seat-mate…..I'm so delighted to see him.

….Now if you think I meant what I said, GO . TO . HELL .

We stare at each other for a while until he speaks up—"Who are you?"

I raised my brow "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He glares at him while I smirk, and then his friends called out to him while running towards us.

"Hey Finn don't you—who's that?" I think this guy's name is….Gumball I think? Oh yeah, Bubblegum's prince. Why did I forget that.

The other guy, as I recall , his name is Marshall, smirks and pats Gumball in the back whilst saying "Don't you see Bro? It's his Girlfriend!" he said in a sing-song.

"Girlfriend?!" I exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about idiot!" Finn exclaimed and then suddenly started a fight with Marshall.

Gumball noticed me as I moved away from them. "Ah, that's right, you're going to the cafeteria right? Could you accompany us Fionna-san?" he smiled.

"Uhh yeah, sure, it's right this way….follow me…" I said, walking towards the said destination.

Gumball said a thank you and then pulled Finn and Marshall , by the ear , to follow me.

We walked to the cafeteria. I cant help but feel awkward, Finn is looking away with a scarlet blush on his face, due to Marshall's teasing. Marshall was whistling happily, because of Finn's idiotic expression on his face, and of course, Gumball was lecturing them like a mother did, creepy…..

I opened the door and we saw a big food-fight, I think I know who's behind this…

Before I could talk, a pie suddenly flew towards my face. I ducked and swiftly dodged it, but it hit Marshall in the process.

Finn was laughing his pants off, Gumball was too embarrassed to look and Marshall was pissed.

"Who the f&^% threw the Goddamned pie?!" he shouted across the Cafeteria.

Marceline stood up with a blank expression. "Uhh that would be me?"

Marshall stuttered words that I could barely understand even one bit. He had a pinkish tinge on his cheeks. Ah, so he likes her huh?

I sighed. "Marceline! What triggered it this time around?"

She pointed at a girl whom I've known throughout my whole life.

Ashley.

"This _woman_ here started it you know!" she sent daggers to Ashley's sole which made her shiver.

"I started it? Ha! You were the one who got easily pissed when I talked about your _ex." Oh, now I understand why Marceline totally red right now._ I thought while sighing.

"Oh you don't wanna bring up that traffic again sister.." Marceline hissed darkly.

"Make me~" Ashley smirked.

"You're going to—Aaack!" Marceline got smacked by Bubblegum with a History book, and that must've hurt because it weighs half-a-kilo….

"Will you two girls please stop fighting? I've had enough of this. You even got a smudge on my pretty uniform!" Bubblegum whined.

"Let me fix that dear~" Ashley said and got a cup of coke, and threw it on her uniform. PB was soaked.

I flinched "Wrong choice A-Ashley..." I muttered. Gumball and the other two blinked.

"Why's that?" Finn said absent-mindedly.

"You never want to soil whatever PB wears, she turns from angel to demon pretty easily.." just as I said that , PB was twitching. Marceline walked towards us humming.

"Aren't you guys excited? She's going to kill Ashley!" she grinned.

I sweat dropped at her statement "Sometimes I think you're crazy Marceline…"

She smiled and turned her attention to Marshall "Oh yeah, sorry if I hit you with a pie a while ago dude." She smiled.

Marshall coughed while Finn patted his back "ah, s-sure it's fine….."

Just then, we heard a loud crash. We saw PB smiling like a devil and had a dark aura surrounding her, she was laughing like a yandere** would. Ashley was running away like a wimp.

I sighed "This is going to be a long day…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah I know—Hey! Why are you red Marshall?"

"I—It's none of your business!"

**Yey! Update complete~!**

**Yandere— a psychotic girl; kills anyone who hurts her lover. (Watch 'future diary' or 'Mirrai Nikki' to get a better understanding :). Look for 'Gasai Yuno' === She's a yandere~)**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE**

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU **

**GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY SSSSSSSSSSS**

**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER**

**!**

**(LoLs) Review~!**


	6. Tests and Tutoring?

**OSu! Missed me?**

**...**

**...**

**Hello?**

**Baaaah... I dun care anyway if you all ignore me~**

**Anyway, the reason that I haven't updated is , is because *Rant starts in 3, 2, 1...***

**... school. And my Microsoft word has been deleted. So sometimes my 'I's might turn to 'i' and my '.And' might also turn to '.and'.**

**I'm not used to correcting them by-myself, soooo...approximately after I update all my stories I am going to find a Microsoft word or another application that has auto-correct because I'm lazy like that, but I shouldn't complain since I started this story and- I'm getting out of topic.*Rant ends***

**Now please just enjoy this story of mine~**

_**Did you know?:People say "Bless you" when you sneeze because when you sneeze,your heart stops for a mili-second.**_

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Fionna P.O.V**

After the crazy lunch break, we all went back to our classes. I was day-dreaming about something like adventures when Marceline remembered something...something that had ruined my pleasant dreaming.

"Hey guys, isn't there a test today?" Marceline said a matter-of-factly but then shrugged "Not that I care though."

I whimpered and sulked...damn, I forgot about that test...stupid me and my short-term memory... "I'm dead, I didn't study a bit-" I suddenly beamed "Hey~ Bubble gum, would y-"

"N . O" came her harsh reply. Oh well, looks like I have to act more cuter...

"Pweety pwease let me copy your paper! I need to pwas so bwadly~" Hah, she cant resist cute talk like this...

"Aw, you're so adorable Fionna! and my answer is"-cue dark and scary voice-"NO"

I dropped my head in defeat and sighed, "Well this IS the first time I would fail...right?"

No response came.

"Uh...you did-"

"DONT EVEN REMIND ME MARCE."

**~Time skip~**

after the test, I was proud of myself, being able to answer all of the 75 questions all at once without a sweat. I thought I was the first to finish when I glanced at my side and already saw Finn playing with his Iphone!...

Wait...

Are those things even allowed?!

I pouted and reviewed my paper before giving to our teacher.

Hah, maybe he will score so low that his fan girls would leave him!

_**Later on...**_

I stared in shock as my test paper lays on my desk. My score was so low that I would be the laughing stock of class...

_-1_

I mean seriously...what kind of cruel teacher would give a sweet and innocent girl that put her all and gave her all on acing the test a -1?...my teacher to be exact.

THIS IS FRUSTRATING! well at least Marceline's grade is bad too...I glanced at my back , only to see her smirking.

She grinned "So what's your grade?" she asked teasingly.

"Huh...you first." I don't want her to know that I have a grade this LOW.

She smiled sweetly " a 100%~"

I nearly choked on my own saliva, she got a perfect score?! I never knew she was THIS smart!

Suddenly, Marceline snatched my test paper from my hands and looked at it. Then she burst out laughing like an idiot.

"The teacher gave you a -1?! aha ha! how pathetic! and even more surprising is that I got a higher score than you!" she said cheerfully.

While I tried to snatch my newspaper from her hands, it suddenly slipped from her hands and landed on the desk next to me...which happens to be Finn's.

I blinked a few times before noticing what is happening then I shouted, "DONT READ THAT!"

He just glanced at me with a bored expression and picked up the paper lazily, My. Life . IS . ruined.

He looked at it blankly and first and then-"Pfft...you're such a loser..." he said turning away while trying not to laugh. My face grew red with anger, "S-Shut up!"

Bubble gum sighed, "Would you like me to tutor you Fi?" she smiled.

I beamed and glomped PB "Oh yes please~! I want a super nice tutor like you PB!"

"I might need a tutor to~ How about you Marce-"

"DONT WASTE MY TIME MARSHALL." Marceline replied sweetly, but her deadly-dark aura was obvious.

"I'd like a tutor..." I glanced at Finn, his head was leaning on my desk, "Maybe you could tutor me Fi-chan?"

I blinked "Huh? me? No, nononononono! I'm not smart enough!" I said right-away, I couldnt tutor him! It's not just because I hate him but, I might be blamed when his grades get low.

"What subject are you good at anyway?" He asked, eyebrows raised in interest.

"Uhh...english." he looked amused and continued to ask. "What are you horrible at?"

A vein popped in my head, "I think 'horrible' isn't the right term in describing it but, I'm pretty bad at math." He smirked.

"Well then looks like we can have a deal, ne?" he smiled...woah, woah, wait up...HE SMILED?! "Wh-what kind of deal?" I managed to stutter out.

"You tutor me and i'll tutopr you~" he said , while sitting back at his chair.

"Huh?" I replied a bit confused.

He sighed and explained again "I mean, I'll tutor you about math and you tutor me about english...how's that?"

"I dont know, I'm not sure i can do the deal because I have a lot of stuff to do..." I replied slyly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll treat you for icecream everytime you tutor me."

"You're on."

**o.0.O.0.o.**

**Yey~! finished...**

**I was worried i couldnt write more cuz my computer almost failed to turn on, BUT IT DID!**

**YEY!PLZ READ AND REVIEW! (wait, you already read it/shot)**

**REVIEWWW~~~! (that's better :3)**


	7. Sweet and Annoying

**Hi everyone~ I know, you're all probably mad that I didn't update for weeks...but I have a feeling it's been months since I updated.**

**Anyway, I got inspired to write again because of deviant art. There were lots of beautiful Adventure Time Fan-arts there! Go check it out!**

**Well, it's nearing Halloween here so...because I took to long to update, how 'bout a Halloween one shot huh? I'll try to post it tomorrow...eh, don't trust me. I might post it a bit late.**

**Anyway! On to our little Love sto- I mean ADVENTURE story...*cough***

**E-Enjoy...?**

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Fionna P.O.V**

"So this number goes here, and this goes under here? Was that right?"

"No. All of the negative exponents go down you dimwit."

"Well then, have you finished your English, Mr. Genius?"

"Of course~ _I like very much ice cream._"

"...WRONG GRAMMAR."

So here I am, Fionna, studying Math with Finn while also teaching him English...which he still hasn't understand. "The correct sentence is, '_I like ice cream very much.'_ Get it in your head idiot." I sighed. Even if his grammar did not improved one bit, he can pronounce it very fluently though, but then again, he's a rock star...of course he could speak different languages fluently!

"Hey, Hey, no need to be stingy. I mean , who's the one really in need now? I bet the girl who failed her test just a little while ago"-A vein popped in my head "and happens to be my ugly look-alike, Is the one who needs a handsome savior at this critical hour...am I right?" Really...I'm very flattered...He's lucky I don't have my fencing sword with me today, If I did...he'd be screaming for mercy.

I tried my best not to strangle him to death now. We've just met and he acts like we had been together for decades already! "J-Just, continue on with the lecture okay? Because I swear...I'm nearing my limit here." I smiled at him...darkly. He looked at me blankly and tried to hide his laughter, I raised a brow and asked what's wrong. Then came his answer:

"That sounded dirty in SO many levels Fi-Chan..." He said, still was trying to control his laughter.

_'What's so dirty about what I said?'_ Then, a horrifying picture came to my mind while understanding the statement...which made me blush madly.

"you...YOU PERVERTED LITTLE FREAK!"

**Time skip desu~~**

I opened my eyes slowly, our study session was over?. I yawned and stood up from my chair, I might have been dozing off because I had drool making its way from the side of my mouth to my chin. I looked around the classroom to see Finn dozing off, aw how cute~ He looks better like this, not like when he's awake...he is annoying, but he seems so innocent and so...Cute.

I kept staring at him, good thing he wasn't awake or he'll just stare back awkwardly. I walked over to the desk he was sleeping on and poked his cheek, he shifted a bit and groaned. Then I had an idea, I kept poking and poking and poking and po- "Aaack!" but then, he suddenly grabs my wrist and looks up. "What are you" he yawns " doing? you're disturbing my sleep..." I narrow my eyes at him and said "Feel my pain, that's how I feel when mother wakes me up to study."

He blinks "Why would I care about a stupid girl's life?" I was about to punch when I realize he still hasn't let go of my wrist. "Dude, let go already, I'm not going to disturb your beauty sleep anymore." I hissed at him. He shook his head and tightened his hold on it, " One, I don't trust you, Two, I have a feeling you're going to punch me, and Three...just stay here for a bit, I'm bored." he said, settling his head back down on his other free arm. I looked at him with shock, "There is no way that I'm staying here with you! NO effin' WAY!" I shouted back at him and tried to wiggle my arm free from his grasp, which didn't work since he was too strong.

He sighs and mumbles "So troublesome.." loud enough for me to hear, I was going to say something when he grasps my hand and lightly squeezes it. I saw a light pink tinge on his cheeks even though he tries to hide his face away with his other free hand. I stood there still shocked at his sudden affection, was this really Finn? if it was... oh god...

He interlocked his fingers with me, making me blush, and pulls me gently toward him. I needed to squat a little to face him on eye level since he was on a chair, and yet he still didn't look at me face to face. I sighed and gave his hand a squeeze, which made him look at me, a bit surprised. "Fine," I say in a whisper "I'll stay, but you better treat me for ice cream until next week." I wink. He held on tight to my hand and gently rubbed his thumb up and down across the back of my hand, his expression was soft and warm "Thanks." he whispers back before getting back to sleep.

I take the seat next to him and sat down gently, still rethinking back at what just happened, Finn acted sweet and kind to me...KEYWORD: _Acted _I knew he was a playboy so I wouldn't even think about falling in love with him. Maybe it was just because of the fatigue, we studied for 2 and a half hours so that must've been the reason

"Damn it" I mumble, Falling back asleep. Resting my head on Finn's desk, still holding his hand tightly. I felt warm and comfortable...

**Bubblegum's P.O.V**

"Fi-chan! Fin-chan! Where are you? it's time to go ho-" I saw Fionna inside the classroom, sleeping peacefully with...Finn?! I had a sudden surge of energy throughout my body and tried hard not to squeal. _Fionna is in love! I'm so happy!_ I thought, jumping up and down repeatedly. I chose that I would leave them for a while, since I want Fi-chan to experience the wonderful feeling of love...fu fu fu~ just wait till I tell Marcie~! I merrily skipped throughout the hallway, snickering in the process.

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Kira~KIra~TAAAAN!**

**How'd ya' like this chapter?**

**I know...I know...Things are happening fast and Fionna's already gaining feelings for Finn but...**

**DO NOT WORRY! I HAVE A PLAN TO KEEP THINGS NICE AND SLOW~! == literally does not and must think of a plan to satisfy you guys...**

**Anyway, how was the chappie~? Please Review!**


	8. SPECIAL UPDATE

**Yeey~ so it's Halloween already here so~**

**Here's a Cutie little update for all of you guys~!**

**SO, HERE WE GO! MARCELEE! YEAH!**

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Marceline P.O.V (she's 12 yrs, old here)**

I was looking for a place to hide from the rain. It was pouring very hard that night, since I don't listen to the forecast anymore so, this was karma. I found an abandoned building, I had no other choice so I went in, at least it's more peaceful here than to see my dad rambling about random things. It was dark and quiet, a bit too quiet if you ask me. In all of my experience with the dark, I wasn't that scared now. But I can't help to think something was here with me.

"Hello?" My voice echoed throughout the halls, making me shiver a bit. I know I shouldn't thinking about ghosts but I can't help it, it was creepy in here. "Hey? anyone there? I swear if you don't come out I'll...I'll" I gulped, not knowing what to say. I was sweating like crazy while walking slowly, I was also panting very fast.

"Who are you?" A sudden voice said just beside me, I felt cold breath touch my skin. I turned around frantically to see nothing there, but then something-no-someone pulled me into a hug. I blinked a few times before screaming loudly, my mouth only to be covered by a cold hand. "Stop screaming please. I don't want anyone else to barge in here." The person holding me said in a monotone voice, I look up to see a pair of dark violet eyes staring into me. He looked like a boy about the same age as me, With an expression I could barely read.

"W-Who are you?!" I stuttered out, I was really scared inside, was a ghost talking to me? His face shifted to a dark smile. "Answer my question first little girl." He said darkly, gripping mine shoulders harder and tighter, which made me squeak and mutter " M-Marce-" but before I could even continue, someone barged through the door. "Who's there?!" a tall man said, flashing his flashlight in every corner possible. The said boy holding me, changed his expression from calm to annoyed and then he pulled my hand to follow him "Come here," But I remained still and replied "No! I want to be out of here!"

His eyes changed from dark violet to red "Come. Now." He said, clearly very upset, I had no choice but to follow him up the stairs. Where he opened the attic door and went in quickly, we hid behind a tall stack of cardboard boxes in the corner. it was really tight there so we had to stick together very close, he seemed like he didn't mind since he held me tighter to his chest, concentrating at the door. My eyes were wide and shocked, I kept thinking _Oh god, a ghost was holding me!_ He may have read my mind since he looked down at me and smiled.

But then the door burst open and we heard footsteps walking through out the room, when the footsteps sounded near , the boy held me tighter if it was even possible while I glued my eyes shut.

I let out a sigh when I heard the footsteps fade , but my sigh was too loud. He covered my mouth and whispered "Shh, he might come back." he stated, I just nodded and waited for the footsteps to fade. Once I heard the door click closed, I sighed again in relief as the boy loosens his grip on me, but doesn't fully let go. Instead, his hands just lies low on my hips. "Hey, can you answer my question now?" I said curiously, I had no idea why my feeling of fear suddenly was washed away. He shook his head "I'm sorry but you have to fulfill my request before that." I looked at him confused.

"Visit me everyday will you?"

"Huh?"

And that was what happened. After that, I was always visiting him, sometimes I had treats like candy and he would glomp me to death just to get a piece. Sometimes I had toys and stuff , then we'd play until dusk. And at a seemingly normal day I asked him "so that question...who are you really?" I asked. He just chuckled and ruffled my hair "It'll spoil the fun when you grow up~" I blinked at his statement and then he stood up. "Look Marcie, I know that someday we will meet again, by fate. Just remember me okay?" He held out his pinky finger.

"Promise?" I smiled and connected mine.

"Promise"

**Marceline P.O.V (Current age)**

'_promise'_

After those last words, I woke up to see that it was already sunset, then I realized I was leaning on someone's shoulder...

"Marshall?!" I screeched, which made him twitch and wake up. "Oh, princess, It's you~" he cooed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What's wrong?" he said smiling, it seemed familiar...

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just going home"

"Can I come?"

"No."

After that I walked away, though half of me feels guilty...

**Marshall P.O.V**

I smiled, my heart feels like it had been stabbed with thousands of sharp knives...

"It looks like you forgot...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marcie..."

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Ooh~ what's this? a little problem? I suppose this is my special update for Halloween...**

**But it didn't even seemed scary right...yeah, I suck at writing suspense and horror...anyway...read and review~! and~**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
